


The Night Before

by shgran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A New Hope - deleted scene, Before ANH, Empirical Academy, Goodbyes, Kissing, Luke Skywalker is beautiful, M/M, Rebellion, Tosche Station
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgran/pseuds/shgran
Summary: 比格斯·夜明者绝对抢在所有人之前了。





	The Night Before

“你不需要在天黑之前回家吗，小虫？”在凌乱的控制台后面，卡米懒洋洋地坐在她男朋友的怀里，一只手娇俏地环着菲克斯的脖子，一只手松松地握着啤酒瓶长长的瓶颈，晃动里面清澈透明的液体。

 

“别叫我小虫。”卢克抗议道，“我跟欧文叔叔说过了，明天比格斯就要离开了，他允许我在这里呆上一个晚上——”

 

话还没说完，他的朋友们就哄笑起来。卢克又羞又恼，满脸涨红，气呼呼地走出了动力站。

 

远处塔图因的荒漠沙丘连绵起伏，金黄色的沙丘在橘色的双太阳落日的映照下反射着一种难以描绘却异常美丽的紫红色。再远处被日夜的沙浪冲击的山岭峭壁上，升起隐隐约约的雾霭，这是科学家们想破脑筋也无法破解的自然奇观。卢克在台阶上坐了下来，饱经磨砺的石阶已经看不出原本的颜色，被风沙毫不留情地冲刷着，以至于上面已经厚厚地覆盖了一层黄色的浮沫，但是没有人想着去清理它们——反正第二天风尘还会卷土重来。卢克安静地坐在上面，垂着脑袋，有一搭没一搭地用磨损的靴子去踢踹那堆积的沙。

 

“卢克！”比格斯从塔希站里追了出来，他穿着跟其他人相较更为干净整洁的衣服，边角被熨烫得平平整整，还带着一股新衣服专有的涩新味道。卢克没有抬头，他等比格斯也在他旁边的台阶上坐下来，才开口：“你应该在里面的，这是你的告别会。”

 

“哦，拜托。”比格斯嘲讽道，“你知道他们不是真的舍不得我，他们只是找个借口能名正言顺地聚在一起喝酒罢了。”

 

“啊，那倒是真的。”卢克咧开嘴笑了起来。他不自觉地往比格斯那边挪了挪，近到没有接触，但却可以隔着面料单薄的防晒衣服感受到对方身体的温度的距离。这仿佛已经是一种习惯，他习惯了比格斯总是在他的身边，和他开玩笑，八卦那群刻薄的伙伴，一起在乞丐谷驾驶跃空机，或是在塔希站的后房里打计算机辅助的赌博游戏。他习惯了比格斯的存在，他宽阔的肩膀，和富有感染力的爽朗笑容。卢克沉默了一会，再开口时轻松的语调已经被蒙上了一层告别的悲伤：“我也想和你一起去帝国军校，你知道的。但是欧文叔叔离不开我，我必须——我必须留在这儿。”

 

“我知道。你叔叔不是说下个季度你就可以申请了吗？”

 

“他是这么说的。但是为了增加产量，下个季度他还要扩大蒸气发生机的范围，这样一来他就更需要人手了——我也不知道。被困在这个沙窝里，我真是受够了。”卢克气冲冲地鼓起嘴，任塔图因傍晚的风吹乱他的金发。

 

“嘿，别老是一副沮丧的样子。”比格斯一把揽过卢克的肩，安慰道。男孩的肩膀是这么的瘦削，仿佛一只手就可以将他拥入怀中，跟他膀宽腰粗强壮如相扑运动员的叔叔完全不一样。卢克从善如流地将身体的重量尽数转移到比格斯那边，毛茸茸的脑袋枕在他的肩膀上。比格斯拿起那瓶一直放在他脚边的赖尔啤酒，递到卢克的嘴边：“我保证它会让你高兴起来的。”

 

“哎呀，我不能喝酒！”卢克叫了起来，脑袋向后躲着。但比格斯的手臂紧紧地扣着他，让他不能敏捷地起身逃跑。

 

“这有什么能不能的，你害怕你叔叔会发现吗？”比格斯调笑道，仰头兀自灌了一口，发出一声畅快的叹息，然后又将瓶口往卢克嘴边送。

 

“我还没到年纪。”卢克嘟囔着，比格斯将它凑得太近，他说话时嘴唇时不时刮过他伙伴刚才喝过的瓶口，他还能看见上面液体隐隐的反光，这让他完全地红了脸。比格斯却没有收手的意思，两人僵持了半会，卢克终于妥协——他也不知道他是怎么了，贝鲁阿姨经常念叨他犟起来两头公牛都拉不回来，这会儿他倒是轻易地举手投降了。他扬起下巴嘴唇对上湿润的瓶口，比格斯也抬起手肘让瓶里的液体能顺畅但温柔地流进卢克的喉咙里。

 

几口温酒下肚，卢克心里年青的躁动和不羁一下子就迸发了出来，像是一台中心电机失灵的农业机器人，噼里啪啦地往外喷吐着机械元件。他的脸颊通红，眼神明亮，软绵绵的身子像是融化在了他年长伙伴的身上，大声地叫嚷着：“再来一口，比格斯，再来一口嘛。”

 

“你已经喝得够多了，kid。”比格斯回答，庆幸天已经够黑，卢克也已经够醉，察觉不了他自己脸上的红晕和比打鼓还要响的心跳。他怀里的男孩是这样的美丽，但却极少有人能够有耐心扫去他身上灰蒙蒙的风尘、或是抹平在农场劳作留下的痕迹，去看他柔软的金发，挺翘的鼻尖，和湛蓝的眼睛。他那双眼眸是比格斯从未见过的蓝，如此的清澈动人，仿佛轻轻一晃就能荡起涔涔的涟漪。此刻那双眼睛正专注地望着他，光彩熠熠，半恳求半撒娇，反射着沙漠里夕阳最后的一缕亮光。

 

“最后一口。”卢克伸出手指保证道。比格斯拿他没办法——他是真没办法，只要那双蓝眼睛还那么地看着他，他就没办法直起腰来。比格斯知道他是给自己自掘坟墓，但还是将酒瓶递了过去。卢克湿润的嘴唇撅起含住瓶口，就着比格斯的胳膊喝了起来。他浓密的睫毛垂下时像一把金线织成的扇子，如果不仔细看，会把它当成半阖的金色眼睛。卢克粉嫩的唇撅起甜美的弧度，就像在求着别人去亲吻、蹂躏它们。比格斯看得心里一颤，手一下子没拿稳，瓶口从卢克的嘴唇间滑了出来，洒了卢克一身。

 

“哎呀！”卢克皱起眉头，“太好了，这下欧文叔叔要给我好看了……”他喃喃着，一边着手去脱自己的衣服。头脑里的酒精使他笨拙起来，折腾了半天也没将衣服脱下。

 

比格斯伸手要帮，卢克却突然把他的手打开，开始大哭。

 

卢克的情绪来得风驰云卷又莫名其妙，像堆积已久的洪水终于凶猛地冲破了堵塞在河道中的巨木，所有积攒的心绪都一下子粗暴被释放，泛滥成灾，脱缰野马似的往前奔跑。他放弃接着折磨他被酒液浸湿的衣服，抱着自己的膝盖上气不接下气地哭着。鼻子被粗糙的布料摩擦得泛红，在抽噎之间嘟囔着一些令人难以辨认的词句。比格斯半天都不知道该怎么反应，最终他试探性地将手轻轻抚上卢克的肩膀——这次他没有将他甩开。他俯下身，轻声地安抚着哭泣的男孩：“卢克，卢克，别哭了，好吗？”

 

卢克又哭了一会，终于在哼哼唧唧的抽鼻子的间隙开口道：“我不想你走，比格斯，”他依旧不停地流着眼泪，愤愤不平，“你是我唯一的朋友了……卡米和菲克斯只知道开我玩笑，连迪克有时候都跟着他们一道起哄。”

 

“别这样，卢克。”比格斯难得温柔地放缓语调，安慰道，“我知道有时候他们可能会为难你，但他们还是你的朋友，不是吗？”

 

卢克紧闭着嘴，赌气地摇了摇头，什么话也不说。比格斯只好继续道：“你看，你叔叔不是说你明年就能申请军校了吗？到时候你就能离开这里了。我们还能再见面。”

 

“你会吗？”卢克突然道，“你会等我吗？”他的声音颤抖，惊恐又无措。比格斯叹了口气，轻柔地伸手抬起卢克湿漉漉的下巴——不知道上面到底是酒液还是泪水，直到后者涟涟的眼睛半睁开，从挂着泪珠的浓密睫毛下看着他。“我是不是太自私了？”卢克补充道。他用力眨了几下眼，像是要把泪水送回眼睛里去。比格斯只是沉默地看着他，眼神代替手掌抚摸过男孩每一寸姣好的面容，圆润的颧骨，挺直的鼻梁，抹去在落日下闪闪发光的泪珠。沙漠星球的风猛烈地刮着，卷起风沙和卢克短袍的下摆。这一刻一切的事物仿佛都随着孪生太阳的西下而消失了。酒精像是将卢克的五感放大了几百倍，又像是将他周围所有的东西都模糊掉了。他泪眼朦胧，却又能清晰的看到比格斯温柔的神情，他捧着他的脸，像是捧起宇宙里最为珍贵又最闪亮的宝石。从来没有人这么看过他。于是，当年长那人长了茧的手指缓缓拂过他饱满的下唇时，他猛地窜上前吻住了他。卢克呻吟于两人的唇触碰带来的感觉，他的脸颊滚烫，心跳快得要爆炸。他们俩是离得这么近，呼吸交错，体温融合。卢克想流泪，又想笑，直到比格斯宽大的手掌按住他的后脑，将他拉得更近，加深这个吻。卢克不确定的手轻轻地搭在了比格斯健壮温暖的胸膛上，温顺地为对方分开自己的双唇，邀请他进入。他的手隔着他的前胸，感受着那底下规律有力的心跳。卢克从未感觉这么安心过。

 

“这是你的初吻吗？”在卢克几乎要耗尽他肺里最后一丝空气的时候，比格斯分开他们缠绵的双唇，哑声问道。他们依旧紧靠着彼此，胸膛起伏，恢复着呼吸的节奏。

 

卢克安静地点了点头，他的手指在比格斯的胸口画着圈。“我不喜欢你的胡子。”他突然说。

 

“不喜欢？”

 

“不喜欢。”

 

“那太好了，”比格斯坏笑了起来，“因为我正要留着它。”

 

“哦——你个混蛋。我早该知道的。”卢克气恼地嚷嚷着，轻轻踹了比格斯一脚，随即又和他一道咯咯地笑成一团。他们不着边际地闲聊着，从在安克赫德镇飙车聊到对帝国军校的向往，又从躲躲藏藏但日渐强大的反抗势力聊到南垄上动不动就报废的蒸气发生机，直到比格斯再次亲吻上卢克的唇。在这一刻，他们两人都不知道未来会发生些什么，但是他们现在拥有整整一晚上的时间，而且他们不打算浪费这当中的一分一秒。


End file.
